Hidden Within
by Halloween29
Summary: Jenna was walking home from taking her brother trick or treating. it's a long way home so she decides to take a short cut through the woods... set two years after the Christmas incident
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jenna was walking home from taking her little brother trick or treating. it's a long way home so she decides to take a short cut through the woods…( set two years after the Christmas incident)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. The wonderful talented Tim Burton does. **

**However I do own Jenna, Her parents, Niki, and Jenna's little brother Seth.**

**Well enjoy the story!**

The air was cold and windy. Leaves blowing in the October breeze almost as if they were dancing. 14 year old Jenna Patsburg was quietly staring out her window watching the world go by. Tonight was her favorite night of the year, Halloween. Not only that but it was also her birthday. Jenna felt special having her birthday on Halloween, she felt different. Come to think of it she always felt different, she knew she was not like other kids. She also acted different than other kids, being very mysterious at some points but kind and happy at others. She smiled slightly then stood up to get ready for tonight. She looked in the mirror. She picked up a brush and managed to get it though her long brown hair that went to about halfway down her back. She was a very tall girl 5'7 to be exact, she was also very thin. Her facial features is what Jenna liked the most about herself. Her eyes being a very midnight blue color, that changed depending on her emotions. Her lips being a very light maroon color. Her skin was a very fair color. She slipped on some black cargo pants, and a long sleeved v-neck shirt with a grey undershirt. She put on some mascara and eye liner then headed downstairs. She couldn't remember when she ever felt so excited except for… well her last birthday, but this one was going to be different; this one was going to be the best! She ran so fast down the stairs that she almost tripped.

"Whoa slow down, your going to break something". Her younger brother Seth said to her sitting at the kitchen table. He was nine years old, with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white long sleeved collar shirt with a black vest over it. He was also wearing black pants that were ripped at the bottom, black shoes and stripped black and white socks. His eyes were surrounded by black circles.

"Why would you even care"? she asked him. He shrugged. She looked at him with a disgusted kind of look.

"What are you supposed to be some kind of gay guy "? She asked.

"No"! He snapped at her. "I'm a pirate; isn't it obvious"? He asked. She shook her head in reply.

"So you're a gay pirate"? She asked trying to annoy him.

"NO. I AM NOT GAY! You are". He said trying to get her back. She raised and eyebrow.

"Do you even know what gay means"? She asked him. He paused and started to hesitate.

"Fat"? He said not so confidant. She nodded slowly.

"Interesting". She replied. She glanced at the clock it was 6:07. Her mom should have been home from work by now. She looked back at Seth.

"Where's mom"? She asked him. He slurped up a noodle.

"Oh yeah she called saying she'll be home late so **your** gonna have to take me trick or treating". He said giggling. She dropped to her knees and shouted.

"NOOOOOOO"! She got up an mumbled "Oh man" under her breath. Seth then cocked his head.

"Hey, how come you're not dressed up"? He asked her.

"The same reason I didn't dress up last year. I'm getting too old". She replied getting out a granola bar and opening it.

"You know your never too old for Halloween". (Warning moral of story). He said to her.

"Well I am". She said with her mouth full.

"Oh". He replied softly as he put his head down. She walked over too him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little buddy, it's ok". He looked up, he loved his nickname his sister had given him when he was three. He sighed, then said.

"I'm sorry I'm making you take me. It's all my fault". She looked kind of guilty.

"No, no it's not your fault. It's mom's company's fault. And it's ok I don't mind".

"But what about the NOOOOOOO thing"?

"Oh that I was just being a drama queen". She said. He giggled then looked up.

"Thanks". He said as he wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. After the hug she glanced back at the clock ; it was 6:12.

"Well we better get going, before there's no more candy left". She said slipping on her black sweatshirt. Seth got down from the table and hurried over to the front door.

"Oh I almost forgot my hat it's in my room, I'll be right back". He said as he rushed upstairs towards his room. She smiled and shook her head as she bent down to put on her black skater shoes. Seth returned with a pillow case and his black pirate hat with a skull in the middle. She looked at him then gave him a thumbs up.

"Ready"? He asked her. She smiled.

"You bet, lets get to it". And with that they headed out the door into the cool crisp night.


	2. A Shortcut and a Door

**Thank you for the reviews they make me feel good. And now I present to you chapter two. A Shortcut and a Door.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNBC Tim Burton does.**

Jenna and Seth were walking down the street, the cool breeze going against their faces. Seth's bag was about half way full. Jenna rolled her eyes and groaned softly so Seth wouldn't hear. She didn't mind taking him trick or treating it's just that it was her birthday and she had better things too do. Just then Jenna's best friend Niki Benjamin was walking up to them. Niki was a short girl 4'9 to be exact, she had short straight dark blonde hair that was a little shorter than shoulder length. She was thin, had green sparkling eyes and pale skin.

"Hey Jenna hey Seth". She greeted them.

"Hey Niki what's up"? She asked making Seth stop walking so she could talk.

"Nothing much, I saw you and Seth walking and I noticed you weren't too happy, so I came over to ask you if you want me too take him off your hands. Well I mean my little brother Tim really wanted too hang out with Seth, so my mom called your mom and she said they could go trick or treating together, and after Seth could sleep over so you can go home". She said to her. Jenna perked up.

"Really that would be awesome". She bent down to look at Seth eye to eye.

"Is that ok with you Seth"? She asked. He jumped up and down.

"Of course it is"! He shouted joyfully. She gave him a hug.

"Ok then bye, have fun little buddy". She said to him as he walked off to Tim's house which was right across the street. Jenna turned back to Niki.

"Thanks Niki I really wanted to hang out with you tonight". She said to her.

"No problem but, my mom wants me too stay home and hand out candy while she takes the boys trick or treating". She said sadly. Jenna smiled slightly.

"Oh, well that's ok. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do". Jenna said. Niki smiled and nodded.

"But I promise as soon as I'm done I'll call you on your cell" She said feeling her pocket too make sure she had her phone. Jenna gave her a thumbs up.

"Gotcha". She replied. Just then you could hear Niki's mom calling from her house.

"Well I gotta go, happy birthday". She said to Jenna as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks, see ya". She said waving too her as she left. Jenna was now all alone. Jenna walked home slowly, admiring the nice night of her birthday. Each step she took she kicked a small pebble until it got lost in the grass. She sighed.

"Halloween and my birthday night, and I'm all alone. My mom's not even here to wish me a happy one". She said too herself. She then got bored so she started humming a song she once had in a dream, before she knew it she was singing.

"_This is Halloween this is Halloween". _The song was very catchy too her. She sighed again, at least the song made her feel a little better. She looked up from the ground, then groaned loudly, she was still a good 5 or 6 blocks away from her house. Why did she take Seth so far? Just then she came across a path that lead through the woods. Jenna stopped to observe it. Seth was always talking about a path through the woods that led to there house quicker, but was this the right path? She had heard about this one girl that went down the path and disappeared, but she wasn't afraid. She didn't have much too lose, so without even giving it a second thought she started to go down the path. When she got deeper in, she realized that there was a sudden change in temperature. It got slightly colder. Jenna crossed her arms around her too keep her warm. A quick shiver went down her spine, something didn't feel right, something was wrong. She went deeper and deeper in the woods. When she came across an odd looking tree. There seemed to be a picture of an…Easter egg? She looked around, there seemed to be a tree for every holiday. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Saint Patrick's day, but it was the one with the picture of a pumpkin that made her stop. She had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Halloween"! She said excitedly. But what was the picture for? She observed the picture more carefully, it seemed to be some sort of…door? Jenna reached out her hand too grab what seemed to appear as a doorknob. Without hesitation, Jenna opened the door and peered inside, there was nothing in it.

"Bummer". She said too herself. Just when she was about to close the door the wind picked up, it got stronger too strong for Jenna it pushed her inside. She began too fall, then everything went black.

**Sorry this one was kinda short but I was getting tired and I wanted to finish it. Buy please read and review and tell me what you think. THANKS XD**


	3. Meeting the Pumpkin King!

**When I skip a line it's because I'm changing POV's. Jenna, Jack, Jenna and so on. Sorry for the confusion. Please try your best to keep up.**

**YAY!! Chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy typing this story. And now on with chapter 3: Meeting the Pumpkin King!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNBC blah, blah, blah.**

Jenna finally awoke feeling dizzy and very weak. She sat up slowly, holding her throbbing head, where was she?

"Ow, what did I land on, a rock"? She looked at what she had landed on.

"Oh even better a tombstone"! She shouted. "Wait tombstone? Where am I"?!?! She said trying to stand up, but her legs became unstable and she fell back too the ground. She groaned, then looked around. She was in a cemetery, that didn't look too familiar. She got up and tried to walk again, but began to stumble.

At the same time Jack Skellington , king of Halloween was outside of the cemetery sitting on the spiral hill. Watching the sun set, and trying to hide from the mayor because, he was always bugging Jack about preparations for Halloween. When he looked at the cemetery, he saw a figure. He saw it starting to stumble then collapse. He quickly got up and rushed towards it, whatever it was. When he got to it, he became in shock. It looked like…a mortal girl! He picked her up and cradled her in his boney arms. Jack's ghost dog Zero floated next to him, and whined a bit. Jack looked down to him.

"Come on Zero, lets take her back to the manor". And with that Jack raced back to his manor, in Halloweentown.

Jenna woke up to find herself on a bed that was much too long for her. She looked around, only to find a skeleton that was much taller than her sitting in a chair; experimenting on…her watch.? Jenna cleared her throat then spoke up.

"Uh excuse me, what are you doing"? She asked. That made the skeleton jump a little he turned to her, she snickered.

"Good your finally awake, I was getting a bit worried". She looked at him holding her watch and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I took your…um, what exactly is this thing"? She looked at him oddly.

"Uh it's a watch, don't you have one"? She asked.

"No, I don't believe I do, what does it do"? He asked or she thought it was a he.

"It tells time, just like a clock would do, but sense it's a digital watch the numbers are just shown differently". She explained to him. He nodded his head.

"Interesting". He said as he handed her watch back to her. He cleared his throat, then spoke.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, are you really a human"? He asked as he studied her. Jenna was very confused but answered anyways.

"Yeah, I am a human". She replied trying to make sense of things. The skeleton was shocked then a look of worry came upon him.

"Why, what's wrong with a human"? She asked, not liking his expression.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you could be in danger". He said sternly. Jenna thought to herself. _Great I've only been here for a couple of minutes and I'm already in trouble. _The skeleton spoke again, interrupting the young girls thoughts.

"It's been quite some time since I've seen a human. The last time a human was here she…". He stopped immediately, obviously not wanting to continue. Jenna looked puzzled.

"Well what happened"? She asked anxiously, leaning so close she was about to fall off the bed.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you"? He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a curt nod, he sighed.

"Ok, she got eaten by the Boogieman". He said speaking kind of quickly hopping she wouldn't hear a word he said. She paused for a moment.

"Yikes". She finally said, so that's what probably happened to the girl who once disappeared, but that was only a theory. The skeleton smiled sheepishly. Then he became star struck. He slapped his forehead.

"I can't believe that I didn't introduce myself, terribly sorry; my name is Jack Skellington". He said stretching out a boney hand. She smiled, then took it.

"My name's Jenna, Jenna Patsburg". She said as they gave each other a firm shake. Shaking his hands felt like holding sticks.

Jenna Patsburg was her name, very interesting. She got up from the bed and stretched out. Well could you blame her, she had been sleeping for a few hours. She then clumsily walked over to the window and starred out into the unknown world. Jenna then turned to him.

"Uh, Jack; where am I"? Jenna asked in a curious way. He got up from his chair.

"Where are you? Where are you?! Why your in Halloweentown, where it's Halloween everyday! Well sort of, not really". He said chuckling.

"We don't celebrate it everyday, but when the time comes around where as busy as heck; we are practically Halloween itself". He explained to her. Jenna was in aw, she couldn't have asked for a better birthday present.

Jenna starred into the world of Halloweentown. It was incredible, like something in a dream. All of a sudden she felt herself being pulled. She snapped out of it and looked up at who had been pulling her. It was the skinny yet extremely strong arms of Jack Skellington.

"Jack! What the heck are you doing, and can you please give me a second to get on my feet"? She said trying to stand up. He stopped and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to do that, it's just that I want you to meet everyone and see everything". He said excitedly. She raised an eyebrow, then spoke slowly.

"Ok, sure what the heck". She said, he was delighted by her answer, but then paused and made an expression that looked like he was raising an eyebrow, it was hard to tell. Jenna frowned, once again she didn't like the expression on the skeleton's face.

"What's wrong…again"? She asked him.

"Well it's just that it's too obvious to tell that you're a human, if I noticed then there's no doubt that the rest of the town people will guess as well; and that wouldn't be too good". He said, as he had his hand to his chin rubbing it slowly, his eyes scanning up and down at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"So your telling me that, my clothes look too much like a human"? He nodded.

"Gosh I wonder why"? She asked sarcastically. He snapped his fingers in excitement.

"I've got, the perfect disguise". He said as he headed towards a room on the other side of the hall. He left Jenna standing there confused. After a few minutes he returned with something behind his back. Anxiously trying to look Jenna was very curious, but Jack kept it out of her sight.

"Ah, ah, ah, no peaking; now close your eyes". He ordered her. She obeyed and jumped up and down slightly, waiting for Jack's surprise. She then felt something comfortable come on her head, she then heard Jack say.

"Ok open your eyes". When she did she was standing in front of a mirror. What she saw on her head was a witch hat! A real witch hat! Her eyes went in shock. It was not anything special in fact it was just a plain black witch hat, but she still loved it.

"Oh, thank you Jack". She said to him.

"No problem at all, now you can be, Jenna the teenage which"! He said as if he was introducing her. She smiled at him, then they descended down the long spiral staircase. They then walked out the door into the mysterious land of, Halloween town.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will Jenna like Halloweentown and it's residance? You'll have wait for my next chapter. LOL! =). PLZ read and review. I have a lot of twist and turns for you that are still to come so. Try to keep up! =) Till then PEACE XD**


	4. Halloweentown!

**Hurray!! (Trumpets go off) I'm working at super sonic speed! Because here's chapter 4! HALLOWEENTOWN!!**

Jenna was still being pulled by Jack but she managed to stay on her feet. They were going at super sonic speed. They had already gone through the graveyard, the pumpkin patch, and like half of the town. The town was indeed very big, and even thought it was gloomy it was full of life and happy people.(hope that makes sense) Jenna was breathing heavily but managed to speak to Jack.

"Jack, can we please take a break"? She asked him, he immediately stopped and she ran into him. He turned to her looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that I'm pulling you through this so quickly". He apologized to her. She looked up at him.

"It's alright just what's the rush"? She asked him after she stopped panting.

"Like I said, things get pretty hectic during the time of Halloween". He said to her.

"See now that's what I don't understand. Halloween has already pasted, I wanted to mention that to you the last time you said it". She explained to him. He gave a small quick laugh.

"See now that's when our two worlds are different, Halloween is actually 13 days away". Jenna looked completely confused.

"Ok, I do not understand". She admitted to him. They continued through Halloweentown, when they came to the fountain that spewed out green ooze. Jack motioned Jenna to sit down on the rim. She knew he had to explain so she sat down, he then sat down right next to her.

" Well right now, time in your world has slowed down, each time a day goes by in Halloweentown an hour will go by in your world". He spoke softly and slowly.

"How do you know about this"? She asked.

"Because I have been through the holiday doors as well". He replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the door I fell through was a holiday door"? He nodded.

"Yes the holiday door of Halloween". She nodded now she understood more. Jack then explained the Christmas incident that happened two years ago.

"Oh so you're the one who gave Seth that killer jack-in-the-box". She said giggling a bit. He raised a would-be-eyebrow. She looked at him and knew his question.

"Seth is my younger nine year old brother. But I call him little buddy". She said as the image of him popped in her head. She did indeed miss her brother and her mother. She sighed and looked back up at him, then gave him a little smile. He gently smiled back at her.

"Jack, this has been on my mind for awhile; how do I get home"? That stumbled Jack for a second.

"Well that's simple". He said hesitating. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Your lying".

"How can you tell"?

"It's a gift".

"Ok, I honestly don't remember". He confessed standing up outstretching his arms. "All I know is that you have to wait until Halloween". He said.

"Well, that's ok I understand". She said sincerely. She looked into his sockets; even though she only knew him for a couple of hours, she felt safe around him. She felt redness come upon her face. She smiled warmly and he returned her kind gesture.

"Jack there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you". A voice said from behind them. Jenna turned around too see, a short stubby man with a tall black hat.

"We still need to talk about prep…". He stopped when he saw Jenna.

"Why hello there I don't think I've seen you before. I'm the mayor of our beloved town". He said with an outstretched hand. She smiled sweetly then took it and replied.

"I'm Jenna Patsburg". He smiled happily.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you my dear. So, it would be a pleasure to meet your parents Jenna". That caught Jenna off guard. Then Jack butted in.

"Actually mayor she's staying with me, I'm her legal guardian". The mayor turned to Jack. Jenna quickly caught on and joined in.

"Yes in fact, uh Jacks my uncle". She blurted out. The mayor turned to her. Behind his back Jack went wide eye.

"My mother is uh, very ill and might not make it so she sent me here to live with uncle Jack, uh my mother is a witch that's why I don't look like uncle Jack". She lied as she went along. The mayor turned back to Jack.

"But Jack there's still so much to do for Halloween you can't be stuck babysitting". He said as his head turned around to reveal a sad expression. Jenna jumped a little, surprised by this action. Jack frowned at the mayor.

"For Pete sakes I'm the pumpkin king". Jenna's eyes widened, she didn't know that.

"And I'm perfectly capable of multi-tasking, you don't have to worry about that". He explained to the mayor. Jenna felt dizzy but managed not to fall. Jack turned to her and went to her aid, just in case.

"Jenna are you feeling ok"? He said helping her stay up she nodded weakly

"Mayor that will be all, I will definitely finish up the preparations". The mayor nodded and walked off. Jack helped Jenna sit back down on the fountain rim. She looked up at him a frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me"? She said more demanding than asking.

"Huh what do mean"? He asked trying to look away. She was getting irritated.

"About being the pumpkin king"! She shouted at him. Then tried to calm down.

"Uh…well…because". He stuttered, she gasped in surprise.

"You meant to not tell me"! She said as her anger went up again. Her hands turned into fists.

"Why did you deliberately not tell me"!?!? She shouted again.

"Because I didn't want you to be afraid of me, run off and accidentally get in serious trouble". He tried to explain. A small tear came from her eye. But she still had an angry expression, he sighed.

"I truly am sorry and I wont do it again, I promise". He said sincerely.

"I'm still ticked off at you but ok. I forgive you". She said finally calming down.

"Well now that that is out of the way, where am I going to stay until Halloween"? She asked getting up from the fountain.

"Well with me of course, after all I am your "uncle"". He said putting air quotes around uncle. Jack and Jenna laughed at Jack's small and kind of lame joke.

"And also I'll do some studying on how to get you home". He added, she responded with a nod.

"So I'll be gone for 13 hours in the real world, that's about a day; man mom and Seth are definitely going to worry". He laughed. They started to continue on meeting everyone and seeing everything in Halloweentown.

"Jack can you tell me about the Boogieman guy, he didn't seem too nice". He put an arm around her as they continued to walk.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he was gone a long time ago and wont come back; ever". He assured her. But what Jack didn't know was that on the outskirts of Halloweentown there was a deadly trio planning a deadly scheme that would end in a deadly result.

**Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!! As you can tell Jenna doesn't have a father, he died because well use your imagination because I don't know, send me a review if you have an idea. Will Jack keep his promise? Will Jenna trust him? And what is the trio planning. IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! Keep a look out for other chapters, till then. PEACE XD**


	5. A Deadly Plan

**This is where our favorite trio finally comes in. I know what your thinking. Why are you taking so long? The answer to that is because I got a lot going on. Ok so I'm not super sonic speed oh well. I'm talking too much so here's chapter 5: A Deadly Plan. Dun, dun…DUNNNNNNNN!**

On the outskirts of Halloweentown we come across a demented looking tree house (I'm sorry if I insulted people couldn't think of a better word). And in that tree house were the trick- or- treating trio (try saying that 5 times fast) of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Lock was the trickster of the trio; he had red slicked back hair that had little horns sticking through it, he was wearing a red devil costume and had pale skin. Shock was the brains of the trio; she had only a few strains of black hair that stuck this and that ways, she was wearing a purple witch outfit and had greenish skin. And Barrel…well he's just Barrel; he had slick blackish greenish hair and always wore his skeleton costume. Their nickname around Halloweentown was _Boogie's boys _because they used to work for the nefarious Oogie Boogie himself. But Oogie Boogie was destroyed two years ago. Well that's what they were going to change. The three little monsters were hustling and bustling around their little home getting ingredients that contained who knows what. Barrel was waddling across the room holding a vile full of bat fangs when he stumbled and began to fall, dropping the vile in the process. The vile was thrown up in the air and was about to crash in a million pieces, but was then successfully caught by Shock.

"Be careful you clumsy idiot"! She snapped at him as she put the vile on the table they were working on.

"If we are missing any ingredients the whole plan goes down the toilet, and bat fangs are extremely hard to get, so BE CAREFUL"! She yelled at him. Barrel grunted then pushed himself back on his feet. Lock entered the room with a bottle of frog's breath and set it on the table.

"Are you sure this spell is going to work"? He asked, turning to Shock.

"I'm as sure as I'm pretty". She assured them. The two began snickering but ceased when they got shot a glance by Shock. She rolled her eyes and then turned back to work. She was studying a very big book that had a brown leather cover and rimmed with black lace, in the middle of it was a giant silver jewel. She was reading some sort of spell that was titled…_Awakening Spell._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack and Jenna finally returned to the manor and began to settle down. The sun was setting and the commotion was dying down. Jenna was sitting alone in Jack's living room that was on the first floor next to a giant fireplace with a blanket snuggled around her. Jack quietly stepped in with two cups of hot chocolate.

"May I join you"? He asked in a quiet and sweet voice. She turned her head to him and nodded gently. He walked all the way in and sat down next to her. A moment of silence went by when Jack finally asked.

"So who was your favorite person you meet in Halloweentown"? He asked. She looked back up at him.

"Hmm, are you a choice"? She asked him. That made his cheeks go a little dark gray and Jenna could tell, he was blushing.

"I mean besides me". He then said, still blushing from the comment. She put a finger to her chin and acted as if she was deep in thought.

"I don't know I can't really choose, all of the people were wonderful to meet". She told him as she took a small sip of her drink, knowing it was going to be hot.

"Jack, I want to thank you for letting me stay with you, you've been so kind to me and I just wanted to say thanks". She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, your welcome, boy, I was lucky I met you". He slipped out. His eyes widened.

"What"? She asked him in surprise. Just then a scream rang through the manor, it was Jack's doorbell.

"I'll get it". He said rushing off. She tilted her head in confusion. _What was that? _She thought to herself. As Jack was walking too the door he thought to himself_ boy that was close. _Jack looked through the peek hole.

"It's doctor Finklestein". He said to Jenna hesitantly. She rushed for her hat and placed it on her head. Jack then tried to look calm as he opened the door.

"Dr. Finklestein what an unexpected surprise, wont you come in"? He asked making a gesture for the doctor to come in.

"Thank you Jack my boy". He replied flicking his switch on his wheelchair making him come in. Jack shut the door and stood up strait then glanced at Jenna to make sure she was ok and in her disguise.

"So doctor, what can I do for you"? Jack asked him trying to get the doctor's attention away from Jenna. He looked up at Jack.

"Well actually Jack I came to talk to young ms. Jenna". He told him. Jack's eyes widened a bit.

"Jenna"? He asked.

"Why yes, I need to ask her a few questions". He told him, waiting for his response.

"Why…why of course doctor". He said. The doctor rolled in the room Jenna was in. She immediately stood up and greeted him.

"Hello there Dr. Finklestein".

"Hello there Jenna, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions"? He asked as he observed her.

"Why of course be my guest". She replied.

"Well for starters, what kind of witch are you exactly"? He asked her in a curious state. She paused for a minute.

"Well I'm a black magic witch in training, sense I'm still only a teenager". She said to him. He nodded then continued.

"Where exactly did you come from"? He asked her.

"I come from Nightmaria it's on the other side of the Halloween realm". She said to him. While Jenna was answering questions, Jack tried to peek his head around the corner trying to see what was going on. He couldn't believe that Jenna was answering the questions with incredible ease.

"Just one more question, do you know anything about the human realm"? He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes, this question would surly stump Jenna. But then she answered.

"I don't know much, my mother has told me about it once or twice but that's pretty much it". She said to him with a yawn. Jack then stepped in the room.

"My, my, my Jenna it's getting late you really should be off to bed". He said pushing her upstairs. She waved to the doctor and then continued up the stairs.

"Nice girl there Jack, better hold her close". Jack nodded in reply.

"By the way, one of my spell books has gone missing would you mind keeping an eye out for it"? He asked Jack.

"Of course Doctor". He replied, and with that he left, Jack then proceeded towards Jenna's room. He tapped on the door then walked in. Jenna was in a white nightgown lying in bed. Jack sat down at the end of the bed.

"Do you even know what you were talking about"? He asked her.

"Nope, but I'm a good liar ". She replied then gave a small laugh. He liked her smile and laugh it was pretty. He then got up.

"Well goodnight Jenna". He said walking out.

"Goodnight Jack". He looked one more time back, shut the light off then walked out and shut the door.

**What's this? Does Jack have feelings for Jenna? Who knows? Well I do because I'm the writer, I control what happens. I don't use the Halloweentown talk. Like terrible is nice and vise versa. Just to let you know. Please read and review till then. PEACE XD**


	6. Strange and Stupid Emotions

**

* * *

**

Hurray! Chapter 6. What's up with this people? I've given you so many chapters and your not leaving me reviews telling me what you think. I thought you guys liked my stories. The last review I got was from hikari123 so thank you. Oh I shouldn't complain, you guys have lives too, you still are my Fan-tabulous readers and I thank you. So hope you guys enjoy chapter 6:

**Strange and Stupid emotions.**

It was a sleepless night for Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. She was nice, unique, smart, funny, down to earth, and pretty. He just wanted the night to go by so he could talk to her. He shook his head. NO! He couldn't fall in love with a mortal girl, it's not right for someone dead to like someone who was alive. He tossed and turned, hopelessly trying to go to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Of course Jack wasn't the only one in the manor having a sleepless night (no I don't mean Zero). Lying in the guestroom bed was Jenna starring up at the ceiling. 'She' was to busy thinking about 'Jack'. He was funny, kind, smart, unique, and handsome…for a skeleton. Every time she was around him she felt safe and warm. She would tell him the truth, but there were two problems with that. One, she didn't think love was possible between the dead and non-dead. Two…she didn't know if he liked her the same way. That little 'episode' around the fireplace was a bit weird, but she didn't care. Although she was 'a bit' curious. Even though she still had millions of questions in her head, she finally managed to drift asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though it was the dead of night our favorite trio was still hustling and bustling around…well two of them at least. Barrel had fallen asleep on the floor. Shock and Lock were too tired to take notice; so they just stepped on him to get by. However, Lock was carrying the last ingredient when he accidentally tripped over Barrel, dropping the ingredient. But this time Shock wasn't there to catch it. It shattered making the liquid spill everywhere. Barrel had woken up after Lock tripped over him. It took Shock a few seconds to shake away the sleepiness, she then realized…what just happened. She shook in anger.

"YOU KNUCKLE BRAINED, BOTTLE BUTT IDIOT"! She screamed at Lock. The two boys huddled together, being afraid of Shock's shrill and not to mention loud, voice.

"Look at what you've done". She said gesturing to the liquid. She put her hand to her head and used two fingers to rub her temples.

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb". She said speaking to herself mostly.

"I'm not the dumb one". Barrel said being helped up by Lock.

"Your no fun". Lock said dropping Barrel.

"Shut up"! Shock screamed, then yawned. It was late and Shock knew it, she really shouldn't push it.

"We'll get another one tomorrow, right now it's late so lets go to bed". She said sternly. They all headed to there sleeping spots. Shock then turned out the lights.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was rising over the horizon, which actually, oddly enough looked like a pumpkin. Jenna woke up slowly, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She got up and stretched, then walked over to the curtains and pulled them back revealing the rays of the pumpkin sun. She then walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I look like Medusa". She said giggling a bit. She then found a silver brush and got it through her hair. She then went over to her clothes and put them on. She glanced at her watch, it was 8:32 in the morning. Once she was dressed she headed out the door. When she was out she smelt the aroma of FOOD! She was absolutely starving, she could feel her stomach growling at her. She walked down stairs, stumbling on a few steps. She then waddled through the house to the kitchen. Where the seven foot tall skeleton was busy at work on the stove. She then crept up behind Jack. He then turned around and screamed which made the eggs fly through the air. Jenna quickly grabbed a plate and put it under the eggs so they would land right on the plate. She set the plate down and started laughing.

"Boy I got you good huh Jack". She said still laughing.

"Ha ha". He replied sarcastically. But then smiled and began laughing himself. After they were done with breakfast Jack got up.

"I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you". He said getting up and gestured for her to follow. She shrugged then reluctantly got up and followed. They went back up stairs and went to Jack's study. Well actually Jenna waited outside of the door and waited for him to come back. Jack came back with the most beautiful looking dress.

"I made it for you, so besides the hat you can look like a witch". He said handing it to her. She took it a looked at it up and down, a huge smile on her face. It was incredibly beautiful. The top of the dress was a dark purple and pink color (like the torso part of it), with long black lacy sleeves attached to it. The bottom part of it was long and black with a very thin lacy fabric covering it.

"Oh…Jack…it's beautiful". She said.

"A pretty dress for a pretty girl". He said, giving a nervous laugh. She blushed immensely.

"I'm gonna go try it on". She said rushing to the guestroom. Jack smiled an headed downstairs. When Jenna was dressed she headed downstairs. Jack was waiting by the door when he heard.

"Oh Jack". He turned around to find Jenna in her dress walking down the stairs. _Oh my gosh she looks beautiful. _The dress really brought out her figure, which was an hourglass figure. She also had her hat on.

"I really do feel like a witch". She said smiling.

"You ready to go out to town"? He asked, outstretching his hand.

"Of course". She replied taking it.

"Oh and by the way, the scaring me thing, doesn't leave the house". He said, she giggled.

"No promises but I'll try". She said as they headed out. The air was warm and there was a very little breeze, but it was enough you could feel it.

"Well I'm heading off to town hall, what are you going to do"? He asked her.

"Well, I'm gonna go look around the town". She replied.

"Ok, but stay out of trouble". He said walking off.

"Don't worry". She replied going in her own direction. 

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were making there way through town trying to find that last ingredient. When all of a sudden Shock stopped.

"Hey what's the big idea"? Lock asked annoyed. But she shushed him.

"She just shushed me". He said to Barrel.

"Look, who's that"? Shock asked. They looked in the direction Shock was looking in and saw a young witch walking around the square.

"Do you think she's new"? Barrel asked. Shock nodded.

"Well let's go give her a nice welcome". Shock said as she made her way over to the witch. Lock and Barrel obediently followed. Jenna was looking around when three kids came up to her out of nowhere.

"Hi there". The girl in the witch outfit said. Then by her side came a boy in a devil costume and then a skeleton.

"Hi, can I help you"? She asked.

"We want to introduce ourselves". The witch said.

"Oh ok". She said.

"Shock ". The witch took off her mask.

"Barrel". The skeleton took off his mask.

"Lock". The devil took off his mask.

"Wait"! Shock said. "We're out of order". They put their masks back on.

"Lock". He re-took off his mask.

"Shock". She re-took her mask off.

"And Barrel". He re-took off his mask. She smiled.

"I'm Jenna". She said sweetly, then her expression changed to anger.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Jack told me all about you, you mediocre trick-or-treaters"! She shouted.

"Fine be that way"! Shock shouted.

"I don't want anything to do with you Boogie's boys". She said walking off. Shock snarled.

"She's smart. Too bad she's with Jack; he ruins all of the fun". She said.

"She's hot". Lock said.

"And feisty". Barrel added, they both whistled. Shock smacked them in the back of the head.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her".

**Oooo! Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!!!! Well that's it for chapter six. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Thanks, till then. PEACE XD**


	7. Jenna's Secret

**I haven't got much to say. Oh yeah, Jenna already knows Zero, just thought you should know that. Enjoy chapter 7: Jenna's Secret **

Jenna was still wondering around Halloweentown, even though she met Boogies boys. She wasn't afraid of them, in fact she wasn't afraid of much. She got through Jack didn't she? Anyways, she happened to meet a few people, like Mr. Hyde, the werewolf, The three witches, the vampires, the devil, the clown with the tear away face, the undersea gal, and the corpse family. She needed a break this was the second time she walked around the whole town; and she was tired. She sat on the edge of the fountain and checked her watch, it was 4:30. Time sure did fly in Halloweentown. Jenna wrapped her arms around her stomach, it had been hurting all day. There was actually something she was hiding from Jack. This morning while she was putting her pants on she tripped and hit her head on the edge of the bed, she had mumbled something under her breath and she started to levitate off the ground, she hadn't know how she did it but she never told Jack. She let out a long deep sigh.

"Why hello there Ms. Jenna". A voice said to her. She looked up to see the mayor in his happy mood, she didn't want to talk to him but she tried to perk up and talk anyways.

"Why hello mayor what can I do for you"? Jenna asked now trying to stand up.

"Well I saw you sitting her and I thought I would come by and say hello". He replied.

"Oh well that's nice, say um do you know if my uncle Jack is home"? She asked him.

"Why yes I believe he is". He replied.

"Oh well I better be off then". She said starting to go but she didn't get too far. She began to feel dizzy then everything went black. The last thing she heard was the mayor calling for Jack.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack was now pacing back and forth outside of Jenna's room. The last thing he did was hear a frantic call from the mayor, he stepped outside of his house to find a crowd of people surrounding something. When he got over there he realized the thing was Jenna, lying unconscious. He had asked the mayor what had happened, and he replied Jenna was on her way home when she just passed out, Jack took her back to his home and was now waiting frantically for her to wake up.

"How could i have let this happen, I should have been watching her". He said to himself, he then heard a small groan. He stood up straight, and hurried into the room. Jenna was waking up, slowly, but she was waking up.

"Jenna are you alright"? He asked going next to her. She nodded slowly.

"How did this happen"? He asked her, but all he got in reply was a shrug.

"Well I'll let you sleep, it's late so I'll see you tomorrow morning". He said walking out.

"Jack". She said quietly, he turned back.

"Thank you". She said softly, then fell back asleep. He smiled then walked out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What Jack nor Jenna knew was that the troublesome trio happened to watching there every move.

"What was that about"? Lock asked sitting on the couch of the three's home. Shock entered the room with a bowl of soup in her hand.

"Beats me, but if you ask me it's a little suspicious". She said sitting on the couch next to Lock.

"Yeah, and when did Jack ever have a nice"? Barrel asked lying on his back on the floor licking his lollipop.

"It's niece you idiot". Shock said.

"Whatever". He replied still licking, she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Even though Barrel said it wrong he's right; since when did Jack have a niece"? Lock asked.

"Who cares, it won't matter after we bring 'him' back". Shock said."Why do you say him? He has a name". Barrel said.

"Yeah but it's more dramatic for the readers". Shock said.

"But I think they already know who it is". Lock said.

"Shut up". Shock said getting down.

"I'm going to bed, don't blow up the place while I'm sleeping". She said walking off.

"Night". The two boys said together. After Shock left, Barrel turned to Lock.

"Wanna play x-box"? He asked.

"You know it". Lock replied, and they raced to get it set up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna woke up she felt much better, her stomach didn't hurt anymore. She was already dressed so she just walked out of her room. By her feet was Jack's ghost dog Zero, barking happily.

"Hi Zero". She said bending down to pet him. She then walked downstairs to try to find Jack, she was going to tell him. She found him in his study sitting in his chair looking at the fireplace.

"Uh Jack"? She asked softly. He turned his head and smiled.

"Jenna, I'm so glad your awake". He said getting up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks". She said nervously. Jack looked at her confused.

"Jenna what's wrong, is there something you want to tell me"? He asked. It took a second but then she nodded.

"Well what is it"? He asked, she paused and sighed.

"Well Jack, yesterday I mumbled something under my breath and began to levitate off the ground, after that my stomach started to hurt, that's why I fainted". She explained, it was silent for a moment but then Jack asked.

"Why didn't you tell me"? Jenna was starring at the ground.

"Because I didn't want you to worry". She said. "Are you mad"? She asked looking up at him.

"Of course not, now did it happen before or after I gave you the suit"? He asked.

"Before". She replied. Jack looked surprised.

"Well that's wonderful that means your half witch". He explained getting all excited. She went wide eyed.

"Really"? She asked, he nodded.

"Of course your only half, you'll need training".

"Well you could train me". She said enthusiastically.

"Well". He said.

"Please, please, please, please, please"! She pleaded.

"Ok". He said with a smile. She jumped up and down, she was so excited.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lock, Shock and Barrel were all gathered around a giant pot, filled with gunk and junk. Shock came through holding a glass vile.

"This is the last ingredient, I hope it works". She said dumping it in. Then the pot began to bubble.

"Guys hurry we have to say it". Shock said, and with that they all joined hands and chanted.

_With lizard blood and bat's wings_

_And all sorts of other things _

_Awake the one of who we say_

_Make him strong so they will pay. _

Beams of light shot through the liquid, and light shrouded the room. Then a large shadow loomed over the three.

"OHHHH BABY, BOOGIE IS BACK". He shouted with a maniacal laugh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna dropped to her knees and groaned in pain. Jack went to her aid.

"Jenna, not again". He said she kept her head down.

"No, Jack this felling is different". She breathed heavily, then looked up at Jack.

"Jack, something's wrong"!

**OOOOOO Cliffhanger! I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Till then. PEACE XD**


	8. Jenna's Absolute Confusion

**Here is chapter 8. You guys have been great reviewers, thank you so much. You guys motivate me to type more, so…cupcakes for all of you! Anyways here's chapter 8: Jenna's absolute confusion.**

"What do you mean something's wrong"? Jack asked helping Jenna back to her feet.

"What do you mean what do I mean, something's wrong; as in something's not right". She said to him hesitantly.

"Ok, calm down". He said to her, she took a deep breath in then exhaled.

"Ok, I'm calm". She said, as her breath became normal again.

"Now, I'm sure everything is fine". He assured her, she starred into his empty sockets.

"Jack could you please just look or ask around to make sure everything's on the up and up"?( That means if everything's alright). Jack smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, stay here until I get back". He said to her, she nodded then sat down on the floor. He looked back at her then left. Jenna could hear Jack's footsteps get dim, then she couldn't hear them at all. This was too much for her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now we head back to the twisted tree house of Lock, Shock, Barrel, and now Oogie Boogie.

"So, tell me what's been going on since I've been gone". Oogie said, looking down at his henchmen.

"Well, nothing much really, the mayor is still a lunatic, Jack's still a fun sucker, the rag doll left town, so yeah that's pretty much it". Barrel said, Shock then smacked him in the head.

"You idiot you always forget important stuff". Oogie raised a would-be-eyebrow. Shock turned to him.

"Jack's supposedly 'niece' came to town". Shock said, putting quotes around niece.

"That's funny, Jack doesn't have a niece". Oogie said, he was now deep in thought. Then came back into focus.

"How 'bout you guys keep a close look out on Jack's so called niece". He said to them.

"Yes sir". The said together, giving him a salute then marching out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been about an hour since Jack went out to check, and came back saying nothing was wrong. So Jenna just decided to drop it and ignore the feeling. Now, Jenna an Jack were in town square getting ready for Halloween.

"Higher, higher, the banner needs to be higher". The mayor shouted to the werewolf who was putting up a Halloween banner. Jenna was sitting there observing when three witches came up to her.

"Oh Jenna, are you going to participate in Halloween"? They asked her.

"Well I…". She started but was interupted.

"Oh yes, you must join". Said the corpse child. Pretty soon Jenna was surrounded by almost everyone in Halloweentown. She began to get very overwhelmed with all these questions, involving Halloween. She let out a scream in frustration and ran through the crowd all the way to Skellington manor. She burst through the door of her room. The crowd outside went silent. And Jack was looking in the direction Jenna had ran. Jenna sat quietly at the desk re-reading books, she seemed to be studying, she continued this fro about an hour. Jack was sitting in his chair in his study, when Zero floated by his feet, then very softly Jack began to sing.

**Jack:**_ Something's up with Jen, something's up with Jen._

_don't know if we'll talk again._

_She's all alone in there, locked away inside_

_hasn't said a word, hope she hasn't cried._

_Something's up with Jen, something's up with Jen. _

Jenna sighed and got up from her chair.

"What's the big idea with Halloween anyways"? She then began to sing, her voice clear and beautiful.

**Jenna:**_ Halloween is buzzing through my head, will it let me be is what I dread._

_There are so many thing's I cant grasp, when I think I got it then at last._

_Through my fingers it does slip, like the wind inside your grip._

_Something's here that I'm not getting though I try I keep forgetting,_

_Like a memory long since past_

_Here in an instant, gone in a flash._

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean? _

She walked back over to the desk and looked at the books and pumpkins that lay upon it.

_In these little pumpkin here, a secrets waiting to appear_

_These ghost and ghouls confuse me so_

_Confound it all I love it though _

_Simple objects nothing more, but something's hidden through a door_

_Thought I may not have the key, something's there I cannot see._

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

"Hmm". She glanced at the books.

_I've read these story books so many times_

_I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

_I know the nasty pranks all by heart_

_My head's so full, it's tearing me apart_

_As often as they read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my finger on_

_Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've come to think _

_Am I trying much to hard?_

_Of course, I've been to close to see the answer's right in front of me_

_Right in front of me_

_It's simple really, very clear_

_Like music drifting in the air, invisible but everywhere _

_Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I cant believe it_

_You know this Halloween is not as tricky as it seems_

_And why should they have all the fun, I should join till the day is done_

_And not just a day but in fact a year, there's no problem I can hear _

_And there's no reason I can't handle, blowing out a pumpkin's candle_

_I could help improve it to, and that's exactly what I'll do._

With that she slowly walked out of her room and headed for Jack's study. She tapped on the door. He quickly turned his head, she smiled slightly.

"Hi Jack, I thought it over and helping out with Halloween might be kinda fun". Jack got up and walked over.

'' That's wonderful, and I'll even train you with your powers". She smiled.

"Really Jack? That's wonderful". He walked over to a big book and flipped through it. then said.

"Lesson number one".

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked re-doing the song even though i didn't do it that much. Please R&R, till then. PEACE XD**


	9. We Have a Problem

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS HERE IS CHAPTER… wait 1...2...3...oh yeah chapter 9:We Have a Problem.**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel snuck up to Jack's window and peered inside to see Jack's 'niece' and himself working on something. Jenna was struggling to keep something levitated, Jack being right next to her. She then gave up.

"Forget it Jack I just can't get it". She said to him slumping over a bit.

"Come on Jenna, I know you can do it". He said, putting a boney hand on her shoulder.

"Jack, you said every witch knows this spell when they are born, and I still can't do it". She said sighing.

"Well don't forget your still human, your just half witch". He said. The trio's eyes widened. So she wasn't Jack's niece, she was just a human who stumbled into Halloweentown and Jack was just covering for her.

"We better go tell Oogie". Lock said, but Shock continued to stand there with a sly smile on her face.

"I know that look on Jack's face". Lock looked back into the window.

"Well I don't".

"He's in love with her". She said.

"That's crazy". He said to her, trying to pull her.

"Come on we have to tell Oogie". He said finally getting her to move.

"And lets make sure we tell him every detail". She said, still having her sly smile, then the two left with Barrel right behind them.

"Now lets try it one more time". He said to her, she smiled then stuck out her hand and aimed it for a lamp.

"Lavosis imosis". She said, when she did, the lamp began to lift into the air. She smiled, she still couldn't believe she was a witch. She then gently set the lamp down, Jack walked over to the desk and picked up a clipboard, and started checking things off.

"Ok so you know time freezing, invisibility, transformation, possession, and now levitation". He said to her, she sat down in a chair and breathed deeply.

"So Jack I don't understand, how am I a witch"? She asked, as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, apparently someone in your family before was a witch and you simply inherited the power". He said.

"But I was only acting like a witch".

"The fact that your disguise is a witch was just a coincidence. And we're very lucky because now people will definitely be fooled". She nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Lock, Shock, and Barrel finally returned to the tree house, Oogie was excited to hear what they had to say. They told him everything and didn't leave out a single detail.

"So a mortal girl who's half witch eh"? He said.

"Well, lets have a little talk with this mortal". He turned to his henchmen.

"Why don't you give her a personal invitation"? He said to them. They smiled deviously and left. Oogie let out a long evil laugh.

"This is gonna be fun".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Jack, did you find out how I get home"? She asked.

"Well…I". He stumbled, Jenna's face turned to disappointment.

"Jack, your stumbling again. Your not lying are you"? He became silent, her eyes widened.

"JACK"! She screamed at him.

"You promised you wouldn't do this again". She got up and pointed a finger at him. He stood up.

"Jenna please let me explain".

"NO Jack, I'm done listening to you"! She screamed, she then paused.

"You want to explain go ahead". She said breathing heavily, her voice still loud. He paused.

"Well, I…I can't tell you". He said bowing his head.

"Just as I thought". Her voice raising high.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU"! She screamed, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Jack felt sorry, he shouldn't have lied.

"I'M OUT OF HERE"! She screamed and ran into her room, slamming the door. Jack felt bad it took him a few seconds to figure out what had just happened, so…he ran after her.

"Jenna"! He shouted, and opened the door to find the window open, he ran over to it "JENNA"! He shouted but didn't see her. He turned his head to find a piece of clothing on the bed. He picked it up and noticed it immediately, it was Jenna's dress he had made her and her hat. He wanted to tell her why he lied but he couldn't. he couldn't tell her that, he loved her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna was running she didn't know where but she was running. She then started to slow down. She really shouldn't have been that mean to Jack. He took her in, and kept her protected and she got all mad at him for something so small. Jenna loved Jack, and she admitted it. She was gonna go apologize. She started to run back but in her path was Shock, Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want"? She asked, Shock folded her hands together infront of her sweetly.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to you and your uncle". She said.

"Well it's ok because I'm gonna go apologize". She turned around to see Lock and Barrel holding a bag.

"Oh no you don't". Lock said, before Jenna could object a bag covered over her, and it became dark.

**A little short, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it please R&R, till then. PEACE XD**


	10. Seth's Sister Search

**HURRRAY! Chapter 10 is up I hope you people like it.**

**Authors Note: Jenna left the real world at 10 o' clock at night. Even though I skipped over it Jenna has been in Halloweentown for ten days. So which means it's November 1, 8:30 am. In the real world. And in Halloweentown it's October 28, 5:15 pm. I know it's confusing but it will make sense at the end of this story, hopefully. And now chapter 10: Seth's Sister Search**

It was a quiet and sad morning at the Patsburg house. Jenna's mother Susie, was weeping on the couch. Her daughter has been missing for ten and a half hours straight. She had disappeared at 10 o' clock pm on Halloween night. Jenna's little brother Seth was sitting right by his mother's side. He was not as sad because he knew Jenna could handle herself. He was more worried about his mother. She had lost her job, her rent was late, her car broke down, she had been robbed a few days before, and now her daughter was missing. Things weren't looking the best for the family. They had the police searching for Jenna, they had been at it for four hours. Seth got up from the couch and turned to his mother.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna go out for a bit". He said to her, she nodded.

"I have my cell phone if anything happens". He added, she nodded again and started to cry again. Seth gave his mom a sad look, got his sweatshirt and shoes on, then headed out. He walked down the street rushing a bit, getting faster with every step he took, his hands jammed in his sweatshirt pockets to keep warm. He had to get to Niki's. As soon as he realized his sister went missing he insisted on coming home from the sleepover to comfort his mother. When he finally got to the light blue house he jogged up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds but eventually the door opened and Niki stepped out, she was in grey pajama pants with a black tank top, and her hair was in a small pony tail.

"Hey Seth, any news about Jenna yet"? She asked stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. He bowed his head and shook no.

"I'm so worried about her". She said, he lifted his head.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because I'm gonna go find her". He said, acting bold. She became surprised.

"Seth you can't, your mother will flip". She said.

"I'm doing this for my mother, I bet I can find Jenna faster than these bone heads can. Plus, I miss my sister, I want her back 'before' I'm twenty". He said, looking serious.

"Well, if your gonna go, then I'm coming with you". She said.

"No Niki, I need someone to cover". He said, she put her hand up.

"No Seth, she's my best friend almost a sister to me. When I say I'm coming with, I'm coming with". She said, Seth looked at her puzzled. It took him a few seconds but then he gave her a curt nod. She turned around and opened the door then gestured for him to come inside. He sat on the couch and waited while Niki went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down with her hair still in a pony tail, she also had on a dark green lacey tank top, with white caprices.

"Ok, lets go". She said as she put her white flip flops on. She then went out the door. He got up and followed her. The two went down the street to where Mrs. Garcia lived. She was a women who was a good friend of Niki's mom. The two walked up to the house and knocked three times. A few moments later an elderly women opened it, she was in a light blue old lady night gown.

"Aw Niki darling, how are you". She said.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia I'm fine but I came to ask you a question". Niki said, looking concerned.

"Well, what is it dear"? She asked.

"Last night at ten o' clock Jenna was walking home, did you happen to see her"? It took her a few minutes, but then it looked liked she had an idea.

"Why yes, I remember seeing her take the path down the woods, if I remember correctly". She said now heading off into her own world. Niki and Seth looked at each other doubtfully, she waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Well thank you Mrs. Garcia we'll be off now". Niki said as she pushed Seth along. They headed down the street towards the woods. When they got there they went down the same path Jenna did.

"Ok keep your phone on so we can keep in touch. Call me if you find anything". Seth said then they split up, Seth going the path Jenna took and Niki going another way. Seth kept on walking and he could feel the temperature drop. Then he came across an odd looking tree, it had a picture of an…Easter egg. Seth looked at it oddly, then picked up his phone and dialed Niki's number. It rang a few times then a voice said.

"Hello"? It was Niki.

"Hey Niki try to find me, I found something…interesting". He said.

"Uh, ok". She said back, then hung up. He looked around, there seemed to be a tree for every holiday. Then Seth heard faint yelling in the distant.

"Seth"! He heard it call, it was Niki.

"Over here"! He shouted back. He then heard the sound of crunching leaves, a few seconds later he saw the figure of Niki.

"What did you find"? She asked him, he gestured over to the trees.

"Whoa". She said amazed. She walked up closer and placed a hand on the tree.

"It's, a door". She said.

"Do you think Jenna went in one of them"? Seth asked. Niki removed her hand and turned towards Seth.

"Knowing Jenna's curiosity, yes". She said.

"But the question is, which one"? She asked, as she looked at all the trees.

"This one". Seth said as he raced over to a tree with a picture of a pumpkin on it.

"How do you know"? She asked walking over to him.

"Put two and two together Niki. Her birthday is on Halloween, she loves Halloween, get it? Plus she is my sister, how would I not know"? He asked, she shrugged. Then she reached for the nose and turned it, making the door open.

"There's nothing in here". She said, Seth pushed past her and looked inside.

"Hmm". He said, just then he tripped and fell in the tree.

"Ahhhh". He screamed.

"Seth"! Niki shouted as she dived for his foot but missed. She couldn't see him. She sucked up her courage and jumped in feet first.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna could feel herself literally being dragged, why? Because It hurt like heck. She probably hit like twenty rocks already. Even though she was in a bag she could still feel it. Then she felt herself being lifted, she poked a hole in the bag and could see that they were on an elevator. She was then dragged across the floor of their room. She felt herself come out of the bag and fall on the floor. She looked to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"What do you guys want"? She snapped. Shock stepped forward.

"It's not what we want". She said, Lock stepped forward.

"It's what Oogie Boogie wants". She looked at him a little scared.

"Oogie Boogie"? She asked shakily. They looked at each other then giggled maniacally. They closed in on her and lifted her over their heads. She tried to struggle and break free but she couldn't. She saw them heading for a shute, it was definitely not a fun slide at the fair. This made her struggle even harder. They jammed her down the shute, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She grabbed hold of one the nails sticking out and tried to climb back up.

"What's that noise". She heard Lock say.

"I think she's trying to climb back up". Shock said. She was almost there, but she slipped and fell back down.

"Oh crap"! She shouted. The trip down the shute wasn't very long. She shrieked as she landed, on her back.

"If the fall to Halloweentown didn't break my back, then that fall definitely did". She said, she then realized what she landed on. It seemed to be some sort of giant roulette table.

Just then black lights turned on making everything else glow real scary like. Jenna looked up to see the one person she really didn't want to meet.

_Well, well, well, what have we here?_

_A mortal girl? Oh! I'm really scared._

_So you're the one everybody's talking about, ha ha. _

He picked her up by the arm and began to twirl with her as like a dancer would do.

_Your jokin, your jokin, I think that I've gone wild. _

_Your jokin me you gotta be, this cant be the right child._

He picked her up by the collar and brought her a few feet from his face.

_She's tiny, she's scrawny I don't know which is worse._

He threw her back down on the table, and she once again fell on her back.

_I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughin first._

He then started to make it spin, which was great for her stomach.

_When Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you better pay attention now._

_Cause I'm the Boogieman. _

He picked her by both her hands, she gave him a look telling him, she wasn't scared.

_And if you aren't shaking then something's very wrong, cause this may be the last time, you hear the Boogie song. Ohhh _

_Bats: Ohhh_

_Oogie Boogie: Ohhh_

_Lizards: Ohhh _

_Oogie Boogie: Ohhh_

_7 Lizards: Ohhh, he's the Boogieman._

He dropped her again but this time she landed on her feet on the floor. She tried to punch him but she couldn't her hands were tied together. How did he do that without her noticing? He crouched to her level and looked at her eye-to-eye.

_Oogie Boogie: Well if your feeling antsy cause there's nothing you can do._

He sang gesturing to her tied up hands, she gave him an angry look.

_You could help me cook a special batch of snake and spider stew. Cause don't you know the one thing that would make it work so nice?_

He poked her which made her trip back on her feet a bit.

_A tiney tiny mortal girl to add a little spice._

She gave him a disgusted look.

_3 skeletons: Ohhh_

_Oogie Boogie: Oh yeah_

_3 bats: Ohhh_

_Oogie Boogie: Ohhh_

_3 bats: Ohhh_

_Oogie Boogie: Ohh, I'm the Oogie Boogieman._

Jenna tried to speak up, but it came out singing instead.

_Jenna: Let go of me or you will face some serious consequences. I need to talk to Jack Skellington, so dude come to your senses._

_Oogie Boogie: Your jokin, your jokin this girl thinks Jack will save her. Would someone shut this child up, or she's gonna need a savoir. _

_Your funny, I'm laughin, you really are to much. And now with your permission, I'm gonna do my stuff._

_Jenna: What are you going to do?_

_Oogie Boogie: I'm gonna do the best I can. _

Everything became really colorful, it was a giant gambling room.

_Oogie Boogie: Oh, the sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air. Cause I'm a gambling Boogieman although I don't play fair._

_It's much more fun I must confess, when lives are on the line. _

_Not mine of course, but your's my girl, now that would be just fine. _

Jenna was in front of toy soldiers that were about to shoot at her but she was pulled out of the way by Oogie just in time. She was back on her feet and began to sing again.

_Jenna: Let me go or you will have to face the wrath of Jack. He'll come storming right on in and stab you in the back. _

Oogie attached her hands to a rope, but got kicked in the stomach by Jenna.

_Oh, honey, your something, you put me I a spin. But I don't think your comprehending, the position that your in. _

He cranked a lever and she was now up against a wall.

_Oogie Boogie: It's hopeless, your finished. You haven't got a prayer._

_Cause I'm Boogie, and you ain't going no where._

The lights turned back to normal and Oogie let out an evil laugh.

"Oh crap".


	11. The Rescue Party

**Well, here it is chapter 11. Sorry it took so long but, I was finishing one of my Cyberchase stories. But here is chapter 11: The Rescue Party**

"Seth". Niki mumbled as she got up on her feet. She was a little wobbly but was able to stay standing. She turned to look at her surroundings and nothing seemed to be familiar. Just then Niki turned to her right and screamed. In front of her was a skeleton, an actual skeleton sitting on a rock. Seth shot up from sleep as the skeleton rushed over to cover Niki's mouth. Once he was sure Niki had calmed down he released it, Niki still being petrified.

"Hey, get away from her"! He shouted at it, he started too charge at it. But the skeleton just stuck out his hand, put it on Seth's forehead and held him back. Seth helplessly tried to move forward and punch.

"Whoa there little buddy". He said, releasing his hand making Seth fall. He got up and dusted himself off, becoming aggravated.

"Hey Mr., only my sister can call me that". He said pointing a finger at him. The skeleton chuckled at Seth's behavior.

"My apologies". It said, but then it froze. It looked like it was having a flashback or something, and that's exactly what was happening.

_Seth's my younger nine year old brother, but I call him little buddy. Jenna said. _

The skeleton's eye's widened.

"Seth"! It shouted then ran over to Seth and started shaking his hand. Seth was very confused. Niki looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Seth just shrugged. The skeleton turned to Niki and took her hand.

"And you must be Nicole". It said, giving her hand a light kiss, Niki blushed a bit. He turned back to Seth.

"My apologizes, please, let me explain. My name is Jack Skellington I'm the pumpkin king. Seth I know your sister, and Nicole I know your best friend". He said to them, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That's great, can you take us to her"? Seth asked getting very excited, the skeleton paused a second.

"Well, I don't actually know where she is at this moment". He said as his expression became kind of sad, he sat back down on rock. Niki and Seth went by his side.

"Why, what happened"? Niki asked trying to comfort him. Jack sighed and continued.

"Well, we sort of got into a fight…" He started.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna was still stuck to the wall, trying to think of a plan. Unfortunately nothing was coming to her. I know what your thinking, she's a which, she could use a spell to get out, but the only problem is she doesn't know a spell that would help her escape. Trust me if she did, she would be out faster then she came in. She let out a deep long sigh.

"I'm going to kill those troublesome trick-or-treaters once I get out of here". She said to herself.

"Aw, what's the matter you don't like it here"? A voice said, Jenna turned her head to see Oogie Boogie.

"Gee what do you think"? She asked sarcastically.

"Why am I even here anyways"? She asked, Oogie turned his head towards her.

"Because, I need to keep you here long enough for that bone head, Jack, to come and rescue you". He said, Jenna smirked.

"You really believe that Jack is that stupid to actually fall for this"? She asked, he gave her a sly grin.

"I'm sure he'll do anything to save his human girl". Jenna's face came in shock.

"Bu…but how…".

"Do you honestly think I would let you go around town without Lock, Shock, and Barrel keeping an eye on you"? He interrupted, he turned to leave the room.

"Won't be long now". He said, leaving with an evil laugh. Jenna just hung there dumb founded.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow Jack, I'm sorry that happened". Niki said as finished his story, Jack sighed.

"I shouldn't have lied". He mumbled. "But that's in the past now, I have to go find her". He said.

"Let us help". Seth said, Jack raised a would-be- eyebrow.

"You're willing to help"? He asked, a little surprised.

"Of course we are, Jenna's important to us, and we'd do anything for her". Niki said, Jack got up, smiled, and gave them a curt nod.

"Alright then, lets go". He said leading the way, Seth followed behind him but Niki stood still.

"Jack"! She called, he turned around.

"What is it Nicole"? He asked, walking back over to her.

"First, please call me Niki, second, do you even know where Jenna is"? She asked, Jack thought for a second.

"Good point, it's hard to look for someone when you have no idea where they could be". He said, Seth and Niki nodded.

"Hmm". Jack said as he put his hand to his chin, in deep thought.

"Ok we'll split up, Niki you check in town square, Seth you look in the graveyard and pumpkin patch, and I'll look in the tree house". He said.

"What is at the tree house"? Seth asked.

"You don't want to know, now split up, we'll meet back at the fountain, if I don't come back in ten minutes get help and head towards the tree house". He ordered, Niki looked confused, and Seth just shrugged. Then they went their separate ways.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth looked everywhere not really knowing where he was going. He looked behind every gravestone he found. Once he found nothing in the graveyard he went over to the pumpkin patch. He hurried up the spiral hill.

"JENNA"! He shouted…nothing. He gave out a long sigh, then turned around and headed towards the fountain.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Niki wasn't having that much luck either. The townspeople were very odd looking to her, they all seemed to be monsters and…she liked it. No wonder Jenna came there, it was awesome. Speaking of Jenna, she didn't see her. She sighed, then headed over to the fountain.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack crept up to the tree house, but stood still. He was afraid to see what was inside, but then he thought he heard light…singing?

_Starring out the window into the darkness searching for a place_

_Where I can see my happy thoughts and one familiar face_

_But then that feeling that's inside of me, is so sad and blue_

_I'm sorry that I felt that way, and was a fool to you._

The voice sighed.

I'm sorry Jack". And that's when it hit him, it must be…JENNA! He crept over to the window and surly enough Jenna was strapped against a wall with her head down crying. He swiftly slipped through the bars and landed on the floor with a small 'thump'. Jenna lifted her head.

"Jack"! She whispered in amazement, he walked over to her.

"Jenna I'm sorry I lied to you and…"

"Jack". She said.

"Please, let me finish, you're a very nice girl and don't deserve to be lied to…"

"Jack". She said again, this time a little louder.

"Jenna please, and well I guess the only reason I did it was…"

"JACK"! She screamed.

"What is it"? He asked annoyed, just then a large shadow had cast over him. A little scared he turned around and was looking at Oogie Boogie.

"Told ya". Jenna said, Jack's face turned to a look of anger.

"Release Jenna, now"! He ordered, but Oogie just chuckled.

"As if". He said, Jack then heard a loud clonck and his head began to hurt. He became very sleepy. The last thing he heard before he fainted was the giggling of the trick or treaters, Jenna calling his name, and Oogie saying

"Nightie night Jack". About 10 minutes later Jack woke up and he to was strapped to a wall. He was across from Jenna on the other side of the room. This is very bad.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Niki and Seth were sitting impatiently on the fountain waiting for Jack. Seth took out his phone and looked at the time.

"It's been 15 minutes, where's Jack"? He asked, Niki shrugged. Seth got up and started walking.

"Where are you going"? Niki asked, getting up as well.

"Going to find Jack". He stated plainly.

"But Jack said to get help first". She replied, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Niki, we're two human kids who just came here, who are we going to ask"? He asked, having a very good point. A moment of silence went by, and Niki thought for a moment.

"Well, what are we waiting for"? Niki then asked. Seth smiled then they headed out. The two finally made it to the tree house. They crept over to the window and peered inside. Inside they saw Jack talking to what looked like a giant burlap-sack, then they saw three kids. And on the wall across the room was Jenna. They two looked at each other.

"Jenna". They whispered together.

"But Jack is in trouble, we have to help him". Niki said, Seth nodded in agreement.

"You stay here, I'll rescue Jenna then work on Jack". Seth said.

"What do you want me to do"? Niki asked a little offended.

"If I need any help, promise me you'll back me up". He asked. She gave him a curt nod.

"Be careful". She said to him, he gave her a curt nod then slipped through the window. Seth kept quiet by walking on a ledge. There seemed to be a ladder that lead to the floor, once he had a good grip on it he slowly climbed down. Once he hit the floor, he quietly rushed over to Jenna but stopped because he managed to get glanced by Jack. He went wide eyed and gave him a look asking 'what are you doing here'. Seth pointed a finger up towards the window, Jack looked up to see Niki giving him a wave, Jack's mouth hung open.

"What are you starring at"? Oogie asked looking in the directions Jack was. Niki and Seth quickly hid so Oogie wouldn't see them. Seth continued over to Jenna, being as quiet as he could be.

"Psst". He called, Jenna turned her head and went wide eyed.

"Oh my god, Seth what are you doing here"? She whispered.

"Don't worry I'm here to…". But he didn't get to finish because the floor jostled a bit then began to spin. Jenna looked to see that Oogie pushed a button, and it was affecting Seth even though Oogie's attention was on Jack.

"I told you it still works". Oogie said to Jack. Jack however noticed Seth spinning.

"Seth, be careful on that thing". Oogie turned to Seth and gave him a sly smile. Seth noticed Oogie and realized that he had been spotted, his cover was blown.

"Thank you Jack". Seth shouted sarcastically. Oogie glanced at Jack then looked back at Seth.

"Well, another mortal child". He took his red dice and repeatedly threw them up and down.

"You like gambling kid? Lets play".

**That was fun, that song that was there was made by me. it was a little song that Jenna sang to say ****to Jack for the way she acted. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one should be up soon, please R&R til then. PEACE XD**


	12. The Battle of Wits PART ONE

**Hey everybody, here's chapter 12. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12: The Battle of Wits (Part one) **

Niki sat at the sidelines watching Seth spin, she was trying to think of what to do.

"Give it up kid, no one can defeat Oogie Boogie". Oogie said giving an evil laugh.

"I'm gonna be sick". Seth said as he was trying to keep his balance on the giant roulette wheel. Oogie just kept on laughing, this was entertainment to him. Without hesitation Niki suddenly jumped down on Oogie's back surprising Oogie… and herself. He struggled for a second before he threw her off his back. He looked at her as she unsteadily got up.

"How many mortals are here anyways"? He asked.

"Just us three". Seth said from the sidelines, Oogie turned to Seth then shrugged.

"No matter, I'll just get rid of you one by one, starting with this one". He said turning to Niki and taking a step forward.

"Stay back, I'm a master at uh… origami". She said getting in a fighting position.

"Paper folding"? Oogie asked, Niki laughed nervously and got out of the stance.

"I was kinda hoping you didn't know what that meant". Oogie closed in on her, then gave her an incredibly hard smack making her fly back to the wall, which made her instantly unconscious.

"Niki"! Jack shouted.

_Ok I've had enough of this. _Jenna thought to herself. She looked around and after a few minutes she had found what she was searching for. There sitting on a ledge was the key to unlock her chains.

"Lavosis imosis". She said, just then the key started to float over to her. When the key finally reached her she snatched it and unlocked one hand. Using her now free hand she unlocked her other hand. She rubbed her wrists and let the blood circulate.

"Time to free Jack". She said, Seth had noticed that Jenna escaped and had to help her out.

"Hey Oogie"! Seth shouted, Oogie changed his look from Niki to Seth.

"Is this all ya got? Some wimpy spinning wheel"? He mocked, Oogie's body was now turned to Seth. Which gave Jenna the opportunity to sneak behind his back and free Jack.

"What did you say to me, punk"? He asked.

"I said it's wimpy. I mean come on, the marry-go-round at my school is more frightening than this". Oogie went over to the lever and pulled it making the wheel stop. Seth was very dizzy. Oogie stormed over to Seth very angry now. He then picked him up by the collar and started shaking him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little brat". He said.

"Yo dirt bag, put my brother down or else". Oogie heard Jenna say. He dropped Seth, turned towards the wall and said.

"Or else what? Your strapped to a wa…". But stopped when he noticed Jenna wasn't strapped to the wall anymore. He heard a whistle from behind him and turned around.

"Hey there". Jenna said. Seth bolted off the roulette table over to Niki who was still unconscious.

"How did you escape"? He asked.

"I'm part which, what do you expect"? She asked.

"Well then I guess I have to fix that". Oogie said as he pushed a button on the floor with his foot, making the floor spin again. Giant robotic cards come out and started spinning swords. Jenna swiftly dodged the blades, as she did she called to Jack.

"Jack, make sure Seth and Niki get somewhere safe". He jumped over to them. Niki was now a little awake. He helped her up and guided them to a safe spot.

"Why does this seem so familiar"? Jack asked himself.

"Ahh"! Jenna winced as a blade slashed her arm. Jenna tried to ignore the pain and dodge the blades. She had to stop Oogie. Oogie noticed Jenna got past the swords so he pressed another button making the toy soldiers Jenna had seen in the first place come out and start shooting. Before they started to shoot, Jenna quickly jumped on top on them and started stepping on whichever one was not shooting at the time. She jumped down from them and was in front of Oogie. Just then Oogie took out a strange looking item from behind his back, pressed a button, and threw it at Jenna. Jenna starred at it not knowing what it was.

"So long Jenna". Oogie said. Jenna was about to charge at him, but before she could even take a step a giant flash of light was given off by the item that shrouded the entire room. It made Jenna momentarily blind. She fell back from it's pressure as did Niki, Seth and Jack. All four then became unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna was actually the last one to wake up. She stirred a bit then finally was able to open her eyes. Her arm felt cold and wet, she looked over to see it lying in a pool of blood from the gash.

"Oh great". She mumbled, as she sat up. She looked over to see Niki sitting against a wall, her eyes half open. She crawled over to her.

"Niki are you okay"? But Niki didn't answer.

"Niki…Niki answer me". She said slightly shaking her.

"Yes Jenna, I'm fine". She said softly.

"You aren't going to leave me are you"? She asked half sarcastically. Niki giggled a bit.

"No. That was just a hard landing". She said.

"I could imagine". Jenna replied. Niki smiled and stood up slowly. Then walked over to the ladder and climbed up to where Seth was. Jenna tried to get up but winced at the pain from her arm. She then felt a warm hand help her get up. She turned her head to see Jack.

"Are you ok"? He asked calmly, Jenna nodded.

"Yes Jack I'm fine". Jack looked over to Jenna arms then the pool of blood.

"Jenna your hurt". He said, now concerned.

"It's nothing Jack". She replied.

"But your bleeding real bad". Jack said finally letting her go.

"It's nothing really, I've been in worse conditions". Jack raised his would-be-eyebrows.

"Worse"? He asked. Jenna nodded embarrassed.

"That's not important now. What is important is what happened to Oogie. Did we beat him"? Jenna asked, looking around.

"Uh, not exactly". Seth said, she turned her head towards him.

"What do you mean not exactly"? She asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well, come look for yourself". Seth said, he was starring out the window. Jenna rushed over to the ladder and swiftly climbed up. Once she was along side her brother and best friend she starred out the window. To see three children and a giant burlap-sack heading towards town.

**Sorry this chapter was short but I want to build suspense. Hope you liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think, till then. PEACE XD**


	13. The Battle of Wits PART TWO

**And now, my fantastical readers I present to you chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13: The Battle of Wits (part two)**

"Jenna? Jenna? Heeeeellllllooooo?" Seth asked waving a hand in front of his sister's face. Jenna shook her head and got out of her trance.

"I can't believe he would try something like this. Guys, we have to do something". She finally said, turning to her companions standing next to her.

"But what can we do"? Jack asked climbing up too them.

"We're all seriously injured, especially you with that arm". Jack said gesturing to Jenna's arm. She looked down at her arm and touched it slowly and gently. She then looked back up at Jack.

"The whole town will suffer if we don't' do something". Jenna said, Jack thought for a minute until Niki broke through his thoughts.

"You know Jack, she's right". He looked over to her, a concerned look on her face.

"Thank you Niki". Jenna said, Niki gave her a curt nod. Jack sighed.

"Ok". He finally said. Jenna smiled a bit, but then it turned back to serious.

"Alright guys, lets go". Jenna ordered. The four then busted out of the door and rushed towards town, with Jenna in the lead. They all stopped outside of the gates to catch their breaths. From inside the town they heard screams and they knew, Oogie was already in town. Jack regained his regular breathing and turned to Jenna.

"Ok Jenna we're hear, now what do you plan to do"? He asked. Jenna paused for a moment still looking serious.

"We fight". She said with little hesitation.

"Uh wait a minute, we're only three kids and a skeleton. What can we do"? Seth asked. Jenna turned her head to him a grinned.

"More than you can imagine Seth". She replied.

"For starters, everyone grab hands". Jenna ordered, and everyone did what they were told.

"Seeus ineeus". Jenna said, and when she did all four became invisible.

"Uh, Jenna. How come I can't see my hand in front of my face"? Seth asked.

"Why, it's the invisibility spell. Well done Jenna". Jack said.

"Thanks Jack". Even though you couldn't see it, Jenna was blushing ever so slightly.

"Alright, you ready guys"? Jenna then asked. A few seconds pasted by.

"Ok people I can't see you, therefore I have no idea what your doing". Jenna said.

"Sorry". All three said.

"So, is that a yes"?

"Yes"! All three shouted.

"Ok yikes, it was just a question". All four quietly opened the gates and slipped inside and hide behind a boulder.

"Attention Halloweentown, I Oogie Boogie, am your new pumpkin king". All four heard Oogie announce then they heard a bunch of gasps. All four then turned back visible.

"So, what's the plan"? Niki asked.

"Ok, we make our move when Oogie says 'Does anyone dare challenge the Oogie Boogieman". Ok"? Jenna asked looking at Oogie then her friends. They all nodded.

"But what do we do after he says that"? Seth asked, Jenna grinned.

"Leave that to me". She said as she sprinted across the street, leaving her friends behind.

"What do we do now"? Jack whispered to Seth and Niki.

"Now, we wait for the saying". Niki answered peering over the rock. Jenna slipped into one of the ally ways. _I must be out of my mind._ Jenna thought to herself. _I could…die from this. _Jenna shook the thought from her head. She had to do it, she had to save Halloweentown.

"Does anyone dare challenge the Oogie Boogieman"? Oogie asked scanning over the crowd.

"Yeah"! He heard someone shout. He turned around and there was Jenna, standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Hate to barge in, but I wouldn't mind having a challenge". Jenna said, Oogie was getting real ticked off, he really didn't want to deal with this brat right now.

"Oh really"? Oogie asked putting his hands on his hips. Jenna nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Of course unless your too…scared". She bantered. Oogie was now really really ticked off, so ticked off you could hear him growling.

"No one makes a fool out of Oogie Boogie"! He shouted. He clapped his hand thingies and large robots with swords came out, just like his lair but this time their portable.

"Well come on, cutie pie". He mocked, Jenna got into a fighting position.

"Bring it on, Bag Boy". Jenna sprinted up into the air and kicked one of the robots in the head, making it knock off.

"Oooo that's gotta hurt". Seth said, Niki looked out to her friend in worry.

"Come on guys, we have got to help". Niki said, standing up.

"Your right". Jack said as he stood up with her.

"And I think this will help". Jack said as he took out a green slimy whip like thing.

"What is that"? Seth asked standing up, now entranced with the strange object.

"This is my soul robber". He announced happily.

"Wow"! The two kids said together.

"Awesome". Seth said.

"Incredible". Niki said. Jack ran out from the hiding spot and wrapped his soul robber around one of the robots head and snapped its head off. The two kids starred at each other in aw.

"Well what do we do now"? Seth asked. Niki looked around then broke off a near by piece of pipe.

"Now, we fight". She said proudly then rushed off to join Jack and Jenna. Seth watched her go, he then looked around and got all the rocks he could carry and rushed out to the battlefield. Jenna dodged a couple of swords and kicked a robot in the torso. Jack was using his soul robber. Niki was randomly hitting robots with a pipe. And Seth was pelting rocks at robots. Jenna just got done with pummeling a robot when a tiny rock hit her head.

"Ow, dang it Seth. Watch where you're throwing those things". She shouted to Seth.

"Sorry"! He called back, she rolled her eyes and kept on fighting.

"Alright I have had enough of this". Oogie said as he clapped his hands. The robots seized fighting. Jack looked around to see why they had stopped and he didn't see Oogie coming for him. Oogie grabbed Jack by the neck and hung him in the air.

"I'm done with you Jack, now it's time for you do die again". Oogie said now strangling Jack. Jenna turned her head to see what was going on and almost chocked at the sight.

"Jack". She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Oogie was just standing there laughing. Jenna's look turned from sadness to anger. She quickly grabbed one of robots swords and headed for Oogie. She was coming at him from the side, she slid on the ground and went under Oogie. Now I know what you're thinking, wouldn't his legs be in the way well using the sword Jenna cut both of Oogie's legs off. Making him fall to the ground and drop Jack. Jenna got back to her feet and went to go help Jack up. Niki and Seth ran over as well.

"Look what you did to me"! Oogie yelled at Jenna, who was just crossing her arms.

"My bugs"! He shouted trying to hold the bugs in. Jenna stepped forward.

"I can make it stop, but you have to leave town and never come back. NEVER". Jenna shouted the last word.

"Never"! Oogie shouted, Jenna shrugged and started to walk away. Oogie nervously looked at the loss of bugs.

"Wait"! He shouted, Jenna stopped and looked back.

"Yes"? She asked sarcastically.

"Fine I agree, now help me". He said. Jenna looked at her group then back at Oogie.

"Ok". She stuck her hand out and pointed it at Oogie.

"Healous adealous". She said. And when she did, his legs were healed. She pointed at him again and said.

"Transpotium rigordium Oogie Boogie's lair". With that Oogie Boogie disappeared. She did the same with Boogies boys. The town came out of their hiding spots and starred at Niki, Seth, and Jenna. Everyone started to whisper. Jenna couldn't hear but managed to catch a few words such as. 'Jenna', 'humans', 'liars'. Just then everyone started to cheer.

It went on for a few seconds until Jenna broke it.

"Hold on a minute everyone, we lied to you. Aren't you mad"? Jenna asked really confused. The mayor then stepped forward.

"Jenna my dear, yes you did lie about being a human. But if it wasn't for you, we would all be bowing down to Oogie Boogie". The mayor said putting a hand on Jenna's shoulder .

"Everyone! Jenna is now Halloweentown's hero "! He announced.

"Uh, and my friends"? Jenna asked.

"They as well are heroes. All three of you are welcomed to come and go as you please. Of course, if that's all right with you Jack". The mayor said, turning to Jack.

"Why of course it is. Three cheers for our heroes". Everyone started to cheer madly. Jenna turned over to Jack.

"Good job Jenna". He said to her. Jenna smiled and the two wrapped into a hug.

**Ok now that chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I already have the rest of the story planned out so the chapters should come up fast. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Till then. PEACE XD**


	14. I Guess This is Goodbye

**Da da da daaaaaa! Hurray! Chappie number 14. I hope you like it. Quick Author note: I changed the way of my song writing, to make it easier to understand. I know I keep changing it but I'll keep it like this. Kay tootles!**

**Chapter 14: I guess this is goodbye**

After Jenna was done telling the townspeople her story, all four headed back to Skellington manor.

"Whoa"! Seth and Niki said in unison. Jenna walked past them.

"Yeah, the thrill wore off ten days ago". She said, walking up the stairs. Jack walked through the door, chuckling at Jenna's action. Niki then walked up with Jenna. She followed her down a hallway, until they came to the end and stopped in front of a door.

"This is the guestroom or the room I have been staying in". Jenna pointed out, and opened the door. They both stepped inside and Niki looked around.

"Not bad". Niki said nodding her head in approval. Jenna giggled then went over to the bed and sat down. Niki followed this gesture. Jack walked in the room holding a beautiful piece of clothing and a witch hat.

"Uh, Jenna? I was…uh…wondering if you kinda, want this back". He said holding out the articles of clothing. Jenna smiled and got up from her spot. Niki looked at the two and knew the connection. So she got up and went out of the room.

"Yes, I would". She said gently and sweetly, taking the dress and hat, as if they were fragile. He walked out of the room so she could get dressed. She did as quickly as she could, when she was done she opened the door and Jack was there waiting for her.

"Hi". He said with a small wave.

"Hi". She replied, stepping out of the room more.

"Good job with Oogie, what made you get so angry at him"? Jack asked, rising a would be eyebrow.

"Well, to tell you the truth. He was harming a very dear friend of mine". She said as she took Jack's hands. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in slightly.

"Hey Jack"!!!! Seth shouted running to the two, breaking up the moment. Seth stopped and looked at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"You two having a moment"? He asked pointing to the two. Jack let go of Jenna's hands and blushed. He cleared his throat and turned to Seth.

"Of course not, now, what do you need"? He asked trying to seem serious.

"The oven is…kinda…on fire". He said stuttering.

"What"!!!! He racing downstairs, when he reached the kitchen he saw Niki trying to contain the fire with a broom. She noticed Jack.

"Jack. Uh, hi". She said putting the burning broom behind her back. Jenna sat down on her bed and waited. From downstairs, she heard Jack, Niki, and Seth shouting.

"Hey Jack, the toaster's on fire". She heard Seth said.

"Oh my gosh"! She heard Jack say.

"Oy vay"! She heard Niki shout. She smiled and giggled at that. It was nice all her friends were getting along. She heard a loud crash. Well sorta.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cecilia (Jenna and Seth's mom) sat there weeping on the couch. She got up and wiped a tear from her face.

"I have nothing left; I know what I must do". She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Three days later**

**Shadows:**_ Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to something strange?_

**Siamese twins:**_ Come with us an you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

**Pumpkin patch chorus:**_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

**Ghosts:**_ This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

**Creature under the Bed:**_ I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

**Creature under the Stairs: **_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

**Corpse chorus: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

**Vampires: **_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

**Mayor: **_In this town, don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

**Corpse chorus: **_Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now pounce, and how_

_You'll scream_

**Harlequin Demon, Werewolf, and Melting Man: **_Scream! This is Halloween. _

_Red 'n' Black and slimy green _

**Werewolf: **_Aren't you scared?_

**Witches: **_Well that's just fine_

Instead of seeing the witches on their brooms. You saw Jenna on one broom, Seth on another, and Niki on one. They were riding on them like surfboards.

**Jenna, Seth, Niki: **_Say it once, say it twice _

_Take a chance and role the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

They all jumped off and ended up in town square where a giant scarecrow was being pulled to the fountain.

**Hanging tree: **_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

**Hanged men: **_In our town of Halloween_

**Clown: **_I am the clown with the tear away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

**Second ghoul: **_I am the 'who' when you call, "Who's there"?_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

The three kids looked up at the moon and saw Oogie Boogie's shadow.

**Oogie Boogie's Shadow: **_I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright. _

The three shivered, and turned their attention away back to the scarecrow.

**Corpse Chorus: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

**Child Corpse duo: **_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare._

**Corpse Parents: **_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

**Corpse Chorus: **_In this town_

**Mayor: **_Don't we love it now?_

**Mayor**** with Corpse chorus: **_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

**Corpse chorus: **_Skeleton Jack, might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch, lets all hail to the pumpkin king now_

**Everyone: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**Child corpse duo: **_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

**Everyone: **_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la weeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Everyone started to clap like mad when the scarecrow turned out to be Jack. He jumped over to the stage in town square.

"I believe this was the most terrifying Halloween yet". Jack announced. "Thanks to three important human children, we wouldn't be here without them. Jenna, Niki, and Seth who dedicated their lives for our town". He announced as Jenna, Seth, and Niki walked on stage, Jenna being in her normal clothes but she had her witch hat on. Everyone began to clap again.

"Also, a happy birthday to Jenna". Jack said gesturing to Jenna. Everyone clapped.

"Happy birthday sis…again". He said, Niki gave her a hug. Jenna walked up to Jack and had her costume in her hand.

"I guess, you want these back". She said taking her hat off and handed them too Jack.

"Keep them, it's part one to your gift". He said smiling.

"Really"? She asked, he nodded.

"And here's part two". He said placing something around her neck. She was able to see it. It was a locket with a pumpkin being the locket, It was very well decorated.

"Thank you Jack". She said putting her hand on it.

"Just something to remember me". He said, Jenna nodded and headed off to her friends.

The claps died down as the Mayor started to hand out the awards. Jack walked up to Jenna, Seth, and Niki.

"Well". He said. " I guess this is goodbye".

"I don't want to leave". Seth said running to give Jack a hug. But sense he was so sort he was only hugging his legs.

"Oh, and I don't want you to leave". Jack said, as the two parted Niki stepped up to Jack.

"I don't want to leave either". She said as she gave him a hug. Sense Niki was taller than Seth she reached about his waist. They parted and Jenna stepped up and they hugged each other.

"I think I'll miss you most of all". Jack said still hugging Jenna.

"Ok, way to much Wizard of Oz". Jenna said breaking away. All four laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'll miss you all equally". He said, Jenna had the look as if she remembered something. She ran out to the middle of the square and lifted her hands to the sky. She closed her eyes and beams of light shot out of her hands. The sky became very light and it became day. Jack ran over to her.

"What did you do"? He asked.

"I made our times the same, so no one has to suffer of how long I'm gone". Jenna said.

"But, I didn't teach you that". Jack said confused.

"I know". She said with a grin, Jack smiled. Seth walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Well we better get going, mom's gonna flip". He said dragging Jenna away. Jack could see the sadness in Jenna's face and a tear roll down her eye. He too felt the same, he never got to tell Jenna how he felt. The three reached the graveyard and went through the giant tombstone. When they came through the other side, the light shinned down on them.

"See you later Niki". Jenna said, giving Niki a hug. Niki ran off giving a wave.

"Come on, we better get home and let mom know, were ok. Especially you". Seth said, as he ran off. Jenna turned back and looked at the way they came, she frowned. She then turned her head back to the direction Seth went, and followed. They finally reached their house and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm back. Seth found me". Jenna said excitedly, all the lights were off.

"Mom"? The two shouted. Jenna walked into the kitchen and bumped into something hanging from the doorway. She couldn't get in the kitchen because the figure was blocking the path.

"What is this"? Jenna asked herself.

"I don't know". Seth said walking up to her. He went over to the light switch and flicked it on. The two gasped as they saw the dead corpse of their own…mother.

**OMG! That was fun to type. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I listened to the TNBC soundtrack all day just to get an inspiration, it worked! Well till my next chapter. PEACE XD **


	15. The Final Decision

**OMG I realized I made a big mistake. I made two names for the mom. I was reading over and I noticed that problem. I had Susie and Cecilia. But I personally like Cecilia so that's her name. Boo who. Unfortunately this is my final chapter. But keep a look out for number two; yes I said it, number two. Anyways hope you enjoy the last chapter. Just to make sure there's no confusion. Ok, are we good? Great! On we go! **

**Chapter 15: The Final Decision**

Jenna almost choked at the sight of her dead mother. She was just…hanging there.

"Thi…this must be some sort of sick joke". Seth said, trying to convince Jenna, and himself.

"I don't think this is a joke". Jenna said, still petrified from the sight.

"Mommy"! Seth shouted as he went to his knees and started bawling. Jenna noticed this and went to his aid.

"Now Seth, don't cry. There has to be a good reason this happened". Jenna said, trying to comfort him. Seth sniffled, and nodded slightly. Jenna sighed and noticed something sitting on the end table. Jenna raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. Seth looked up and noticed his sister left his side to get something; Jenna picked it up and looked at it confused.

"What is this"? She asked as Seth joined her by her side. She looked at him, and he shrugged. She shrugged and opened it so carefully as if it was going to rip with any sudden movement. It was a note. Jenna looked at it and read it aloud.

"To anyone who finds this note, my name is Cecilia Patsburg and as you see I have, yes… committed my own death. For there is nothing left here for me here. Without my beloved children I am nothing. You see my wonderful daughter Jenna has been missing and I was devastated. Then a few hours later my darling son Seth went missing as well. I couldn't take it so, I killed myself. Please take care of my children. Thank you and goodbye forever. Cecilia Patsburg". She finished and put the note down, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"So, mom killed herself because she couldn't live without us"? Seth asked, Jenna nodded.

"That's what it seems like". She said, as her look of sadness turned to a look of anger. She tore up the note and raced over to garbage can. She threw it in.

"Dang Jenna, calm down". Seth said. Jenna breathed heavily and sat on the couch. Seth followed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How could she do this to us"? She asked as she put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"We need her". She said, lifting her head. She sniffed and looked over to her mom. Her eyes widened.

"Jenna, what's wrong"? Seth asked.

"Seth, where's mom"? She asked, Seth was confused.

"Over th…" He stopped as he looked at his mom, or, where she was supposed to be. Their mom wasn't there; all that was left was the rope. They both raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck"? Jenna asked, getting up and walking over to the rope.

"Jenna, it doesn't matter we have to do something". She looked at him.

"Your right, we have to get out of here before the police find out and take us to an orphanage. If they do that, we'll be apart". Seth looked confused.

"Where are we going to go? We have to go somewhere they can't find us and we can't travel far". Seth said. Jenna looked at him and smiled.

"Halloweentown". Jenna said. Seth got up and raised and eyebrow.

"What"? He asked.

"We'll live with Jack, he'll take us in I know it". Seth smiled.

"That's a great idea". Jenna nodded.

"Ok go get packed". Jenna ordered. In about ten minutes they came back downstairs packed and ready. They both had one suitcase each. Jenna had called Niki and told her what happened and what they intended to do. She also told her to meet her at the holiday doors. Niki agreed and promised not to tell. Five minutes later all three kids were at the holiday doors, Seth and Jenna all ready to go.

"Are you sure you want to do this"? Niki asked, the two nodded.

"Well ok, I'm not stopping you then". Niki said, giving them a hug.

"I'll miss you guys so much". Niki said, breaking apart.

"Try to come and visit once in a while, ok"? Niki said to Jenna, who smiled as a tear rolled down her eye. They hugged again. They broke apart again as Jenna said.

"You're my best friend, no wait, you're my sister". She said, the two smiled.

"Call me anytime". Niki said, Jenna nodded.

"Ok well, we better get going". Jenna said, Niki nodded and stepped back so she wouldn't get sucked in with Jenna and Seth. Seth opened the pumpkin door, as Jenna turned back to Niki. She looked back at Seth who had already jumped in then looked back at Niki. The wind started to pick up, Niki gave her a curt nod, and Jenna returned it. Then, she jumped. Niki sighed, knowing how she probably would never see her best friend ever again. The trip was short but extremely painful. Seth groaned as he got up.

"Ow, I think I landed on my suitcase". He said holding his back. Jenna giggled as she got up.

"I think the first trip hurt more". She said as she walked over to her suitcase and picked it up.

"Come on, let's head to town". Jenna said, as she headed towards town.

"Ok". Seth said following, Jenna who was about 15 feet away, didn't look back.

"What do you think…whoa"! He said tripping over something. Jenna looked back and noticed Seth had tripped. She went over to help him up.

"You really are clumsy, you know that right"? She asked, he stuck his tongue out at her. Jenna rolled her eyes but stopped when she realized what Seth tripped on.

"Seth, you tripped on a person". She said firmly to Seth.

"Oh my gosh. I did"? He asked, as he looked in her direction.

"Oh my gosh, it was an accident". Seth kept on rambling on about how sorry he was, while Jenna went over to the person. They looked knocked out. She bent down to get a good look at them. It was a woman. Jenna couldn't see the facial features because she was on her stomach. But she could tell that her hair was brown, a little lighter than Jenna's but just as long. She was wearing a black patched up dress, she had grey skin, and her body looked like it was stitched together. And she was wearing black flats with white socks. The lady groaned a bit and moved. Seth noticed and walked over.

"Come on, let's help her up". Jenna said to Seth, he nodded and the two helped the woman get up.

"Thank you". She said, in a light sweet voice. They still couldn't see her face because her back was to them. She dusted herself off.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to me? Oh yeah, I'm dead". The woman said to herself. The two looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. 'She must be new' Jenna mouthed to Seth. He nodded, the two were very good at mouthing to each other, and they could probably have a whole conversation without even saying a word. The woman then finally turned to the two and went wide-eyed. Seth and Jenna looked at each other, raised an eyebrow, and looked back at the woman, who was still in shock.

"Seth? Jenna"? The woman asked. The two nodded. Jenna was still confused, until she looked into the woman's eyes. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue, that's when it hit Jenna.

"M…mom"? Jenna asked, the woman smiled and nodded. Jenna and Seth looked at each other then back at the woman.

"MOM"! They screamed as they ran to give her hug. Cecilia stretched out her arms and wrapped her children in a hug.

"So this is were she went". Seth said to Jenna, she giggled.

"How in the world did you get here"? Their mom asked as the three parted.

"It is a loooooong story". Seth said, their mom raised an eyebrow.

"Is it now"? She asked, Seth and Jenna nodded at the same time.

"Well then". She said sitting down on the ground. "Better get started". She said gesturing for them to sit down with her. The two obediently sat down and started their story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack sat in his electric chair in his study just starring at the ground. Longing for Jenna to come back. He sighed, as Zero came and rubbed against his legs. A scream pierced through Skellington manor. Jack bolted up from his chair.

"Jenna"? He asked himself; he rushed down the stairs almost tripping, eager to answer the door. When he got there he straightened up, cleared his throat and opened the door. His smiled dropped when he saw it was the mayor.

"Oh, hello mayor". He said sort of sad.

"Jack, we have news, one of the ghouls say we have a new member of Halloweentown". The mayor said, excitedly.

"Oh". He said sarcastically, not really caring.

"Now the good thing is, it's with Jenna and Seth". The mayor said, Jack stood straight.

"Really"! Jack said, actually caring this time. Jack pushed past the mayor and rushed over to the pumpkin patch. He stopped at the gates and then saw them. Three figures, one being Jenna, one being Seth, and another one being…well he didn't know. He opened the gates and slowly walked over to the trio.

"So you see, I was never kidnapped I just stumbled here into Halloweentown. You went with it the wrong way". Jenna said to her mother.

"Yes, I might have but with both of you missing and all the other stressing things, I just couldn't possibly take it anymore. So…you know the rest. But why aren't I in heaven or something"? Their mother asked.

"Because you still have children you need to take care of". Jenna said, her mother smiled and nodded.

"So, we'll start a new life here. Jenna you can't possibly go back, not with you being half witch and me being well dead". Jenna nodded.

"So we'll stay here, of course we'll have to consult with this uh Jack Skellington". Cecilia said. Jenna looked over her mom's shoulder and saw the tall, slender skeleton walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil". Jenna said getting up and rushing towards the skeleton. Seth and Cecilia got up as well.

"I guess that's him"? Cecilia asked, Seth nodded.

"Jack"! Jenna called as she ran to him.

"Jenna"! He called back. They finally met and gave each other a hug.

"What made you come back"? Jack asked, breaking apart.

"My mom". She replied gesturing over to the woman. Jack looked and smiled, then walked over to the woman.

"Mrs. Patsburg". He greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Jack Skellington, and please call me Cecilia". She replied, taking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you". Jack said, Cecilia nodded. He looked over at Seth.

"Seth"! He shouted getting down on his knees with outstretched arms.

"Jack"! He said, rushing in his arms. The two pulled away and Jack got back on his feet.

"You have got to tell me everything". Jack said guiding the three into town.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One Week Later**

So in the end, Jenna and her family ended up living in Halloweentown. They got a house not too far from Jack's house. Jenna went to Halloweentown High (lol) Seth went to Halloweentown elementary. And Jack became Jenna's magic teacher. But Jenna and Jack still kept a secret their love from each other. And Jenna learned in the end your never too old for Halloween.

**The End**

HOLD ON A SECOND

Oogie Boogie sat angrily in his casino. He starred out the window into town.

"Just you wait Jenna, in time I'll have my revenge". He smiled evilly and chuckled slightly.

"You'll pay dearly for messing with Oogie Boogie"!

The end…or is it?

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! IT'S FINSIHED. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS!!!I HAD I BLAST WRITING THIS. WELL, TILL NUMBER 2. PEACE XD**


End file.
